a) Field of the Invention
The domestication of animals has occurred throughout human history, but most recently the pet owners themselves have taken the domestication of animals to new levels. With the domestication of the animal comes the required responsibility for keeping the animal safe from hostile environments. Further, because animals do not have the intellectual sophistication of humans, the animals when introduced into a new environment may become agitated, hostile or unpredictable. The general idea of this concept is to provide a portable pet enclosure which allows the domesticated animal owner to take the pet into unfamiliar or hostile environments and to keep the animal relatively safe.
Situations may arise such as when the domesticated animal is first introduced into a household and where other animals may be living within the household. Such a situation may create territorial tension between the existing animals and the new animal. Thus many times the pet owner will sequester the new animal from the current pets until such time as the animals become used to one another. The owner may use a gate or other structure to separate the animals from each other. Instead of using a gate or actually separating the animals in different rooms, an enclosure such as the one described below will allow the animals to interact and still keep them from being aggressive towards one another. After a period of time the animals will become comfortable with each other and can be co-mingled.
Travel situations might arise such as when the pet owner wishes to have the company of the domesticated animal with them as they go into the backyard or to a park or other outdoor activity. In such a situation, it is beneficial to keep the animal from running away, especially when uncontrollable factors such as birds, mice, insects and other entertaining distractions would take the animal away from the pet owner's immediate control or vicinity. To keep the animal near, a pet enclosure such as the one described below, which allows for the animal to experience the outdoors but still be contained relatively safely within a controlled environment, can be beneficial to the health, safety or welfare of the animal.
Further, by providing a less harsh environment, meaning an enclosure which is permeable by air, sound, and which does not have any hard surfaces to speak of, the animal will be less on edge and have a more even temper. This is beneficial when using the pet enclosure as described below in situations such as animal shelters or humane societies where the pets are on display for potential adoption. When the animals are at a more even temperament, potential adoptive owners are more likely to commit to adoption.
Still further, many times activities of the domesticated animals include competitions between animal type such as cats between cats and dogs between dogs of different breeds or the same breed within a competitive environment such as a stadium or convention hall or center of some sort. During the competition, animals and their owners will be in the staging area and have restricted movement or preparation space, and be surrounded by other animals which can act as a distraction. The pet owner may have the animal held in one arm while needing to erect a temporary pet enclosure to keep the animal contained so as to avoid fights between other competitors. Thus, the pet enclosure as described below, which has simple self-erecting capabilities and simple collapsible capabilities, is desirable for use in the above-mentioned situations.
Still further, a domesticated animal sometimes needs to give birth and wean the litter in the home environment. Having a pet enclosure which is easily erectable and can contain a mother and its litter for weaning of the small puppies or kittens in a relatively safe and controlled environment can be further very beneficial. By using such a pet enclosure, the small puppies or kittens are less likely to wander off into undesirable locations which may be hard to reach and extract them from, for example behind a refrigerator or within a small pipe or the like.
Because of these and other safety and/or transportation purposes, the below-mentioned domesticated animal self-extracting and self-erecting pet enclosure is provided. The following prior art discusses pet tents, pet carriers, and human tents and the like.
b) Background Art
The Prior Art falls into the following subcategories including:
Pet Tent Enclosures
U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,108 (Steese) discloses an animal shelter which has a rigid floorboard made of wood or other suitable material and a cover of wool, flannel or other fabric. The cover acts as a closure piece at the rear end of the animal shelter where it is stitched to the floorboard. Two stays support the forward end of the cover to form the hood. A pillow or cushion can be placed on the floorboard to provide a bed for the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,116 (Binkert) discloses a collapsible house for cats using an A-frame type structure which has a roof constructed of carpet-like material. The roof panels have their bottom edges connected to opposite edges of the floor panel, also covered with the carpet-like material. Stiffening panels are fixed to the backside of the roof panels. The cat can be amused by objects connected to the apex of the A-frame. A cord attached to the top of the A-frame allows for a manual handle to lift the cat house.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,116 (Fife) discloses a self-covering pet bed having a dual purpose of sleeping apparatus on the top wall of the pet bed, or allowing the animal to climb inside and be covered. The apparatus has a top wall, ribbed sides, and a base. The top wall can be compressed downwards to the bottom wall and compressing the side walls inward, thus collapsing the pet bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,618 (Zarola) discloses a collapsible animal enclosure using support bows which extend transversely across the sidewalls and roof for holding the pliable material which forms the enclosed area. The house unit can be collapsed between a fully erected condition and a collapsed condition where the ends are pushed inward towards one another collapsing the pliable material between the ends in an accordion like manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,256 (King) discloses an animal enclosure which is portable and has a number of frame pieces which are connected by flexible netting. The frame pieces have a semicircular hoop shape with two end prongs for insertion into the ground. Cross bars extend between the legs of the frame pieces to create a base for the ground. Doors are attached at the ends of the frame pieces and secured to open and close through the use of a zipper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,446 (Chou) discloses a pet tent which includes a collapsible tent for housing a pet and which folds into a storage bag when not in use. The tent has a main body, front and back panels, a frame which is configured in an upside down U dome-shape, mesh windows on the sides of the main body, shades provided on the outside of the windows, and opening on the front panel that allows ingress and egress.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,136 (Brereton) discloses an erectable and collapsible portable structure where the structure is a pop-up type of structure, forming a receptacle and enclosure, where the receptacle and enclosure can be folded into a plurality of overlying loops and configured into a storage position. The structure can form a portable cot or animal bed which may be quickly released and erected using the pop-up principle and then readily folded and stored when not required. Referring to column 2 at line 21, the structure has a first part and a second part. The first part is made of 2 superimposed coil frames contained within a fabric sleeve and which are sewn to opposite edges of a cylindrical wall. The second part is a flexible coilable frame contained within the fabric sleeve which assumes the shape of a figure eight and defines first and second loops which cross at the apex of the structure and extend downwards towards the first part.
A second Prior Art sector includes:
Pet Carriers
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,096 (Bishop) discloses a collapsible container for housing and carrying pets where the container is somewhat curvilinear and includes a four-sided pyramidial container for housing and carrying a small household pet. The container has a flexible fabric cover defining optionally coverable mesh windows and access door structures. The container has a rigid bottom insert and is supported by a rod frame having a square releasably interconnected bottom element formed of four interconnected semi rigid rods into arched resiliently deformable support rods extending upwardly between opposed corners of the structure. The support rods can be removed and the assembly collapsed for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,148 (Rossignol) discloses a wearable pet enclosure for small animals which can be worn on the front or back of the animal bearer. Straps have been attached to a solid base to which a complete enclosure is fastened. The enclosure can be suspended from shoulders and waist of the bearer using straps, thus freeing the arms and hands. The enclosure has transparent and completely air permeable membranes, a solid base to form the floor of the enclosure, a recessed configuration of the base to provide distribution of the animal's weight close to the bearer. The enclosure is accessible through right and left rear access openings which have a zipper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,057 (Chrisco) discloses a pop-up pet carrier. The pet carrier is collapsible and includes a base with a shiftable frame which can be moved between a collapsed position and an extended use position. The carrier has a flexible cover, an animal doorway, and optional see-through windows. The frame is formed of a flexible and resilient memory shape material which allows the frame to self erect when unrestrained. The carrier includes a top which meets with the base to form a carrier housing. Referring to column 4 at line 17, the top cover is equipped with a flexible carry handle which may be sewn or otherwise affixed to the outer surface of the cover. This permits the carrier to be easily transported, even with a pet confined within the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. D469,929 (Licciardello) discloses a pet carrier which seems to be configured in the shape of a pup tent with a translucent meshing and a handle on the roof of the tent to allow the owner to carry the pet and the carrier. The carrier seems to have a front door substantially shaped as a parabolic curve with the door being opened and closed by what seems to be a zipper. The pet carrier seems to have a rigid base.
A third Prior Art sector includes:
Self-Erecting Tents
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,161 (Norman) discloses a portable structure having a principal utility which is for tents or the like. The structure comprises a continuous loop of flexible coilable resilient material such as a flat spring steel stock. This support is secured to the fabric structure at a plurality of points or preferably continuously held onto the fabric through an elongated pocket. The support and fabric bound together assume a saddle-shaped configuration. The coilable frame allows the structure to be readily collapsed and is virtually self erecting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,044 (Brady) discloses a collapsible tent structure which is self erecting and freestanding. The structure is supported by two flexible hoops. The tent can be easily and compactly collapsed with a simple twisting and folding motion into three concentric circular hoops, each approximately one third the size of the original hoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,461 (Ivanovich) discloses a self erecting shelter which has a top, sides and floor made of a one-piece fabric envelope with a built-in armature made from a single and continuous length of steel wire coiled into two hoops. The entire structure can be folded, twisted and bound into a flat circular package for transportation and storage. When released, the collapsed structure instantaneously springs back into a complete and fully erected shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,592 (Springer) discloses a self erecting tent which makes use of a pair of flexible coilable resilient bands such as the use of steel bands to form the frame of the tent. One band can be folded in to nest within the other and the two nested bands can be twisted to assume a coiled stable configuration for storage transport. The tent is self erecting since disturbing the coiled configuration bands causes them to uncoil and resilience of the bands and springs connecting them causes the frame to self erect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,887 (Danaher) discloses a self erecting portable fabric structure for use as a tent which has an end panel at each end. The ends have angular hoops constructed of flexible resilient strip material which can be reduced to a much smaller dimension by twisting. A sheet is stretched between the space of each hoop. A rigid force distributor is attached to each of the plurality of struts to engage the sheet within each hoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,105 (Blen) discloses a self erecting tent having three closed loop frame members which crisscross each other along their respective left and right mid points. The first closed loop frame member is threaded through the front sleeve and the rear arch sleeve of the tent body. The second closed loop frame member is threaded through the upper front arch sleeve and the roof lower sleeve of the tent body. The third closed loop frame member is threaded through the lower front arch sleeve and the rear floor sleeve. This produces a tent body having a lower front panel, an upper front panel, central panel and a rear panel. The front door is in the lower front panel; the entire structure can be folded, twisted and bound into a flat circular package for transportation and storage. When released, the collapsed structure instantaneously springs back into a completely erected tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,096 (Hazinski) discloses a nonsymmetrical loop pop up tent structure and method which is configured to have high substantially vertical walls with the floor-in area slightly larger than the walled-in area. A method of folding the tent into a flat circular shape for ease of storage and transportation is also provided using as referred to in column 4 around line 12, a rod or wire frame made from an appropriate material having spring like characteristics such as fiberglass. Also metal is alternatively used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,168 (Price) discloses a fast erecting tent which uses several open-ended arcutate which are interconnected by a single connector piece. The frame as referred to in column 5 around line 19, can be coiled and quickly and easily made into a disk for convenient transportation and storage. Storing of the tent is performed by manually pulling apart the segments of shock struts and coiling the frame. To erect the tent, the frame is allowed to assume its unconstrained shape and segments in the shock struts are manually reassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,282 (Yoon) discloses a self erecting loop structure which has a compact easily erected and easily packable portable structure. A body compressed of flexible sheetlike material is supported by a resilient single closed loop frame. A tent is created and requires no additional support or attachment to the ground to remain upright because of a low center of gravity provided by the roof portion of the structure. The roof portion has an hourglass shape and includes sidewalls descending from the roof at near vertical angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,323 (Gupta) discloses a multipurpose self erecting structure having advanced insect protection and storage characteristics where the self erecting structure uses resilient lower and upper supporting loops which provide structure with shape and support. Fabric covers the support loops and is permanently affixed to the support loops. Fabric has a lower waterproof portion and an upper insect protection portion. The support loops are made of flexible, resilient rods such as vinyl, fiberglass, or combination thereof and having a diameter selected to enable the support loops to fold into six concentric loops so the structure can be compactly stored in a rucksack. Referring to column 3 at line 54, the structure is self erecting and utilizes a springy skeletal support structure including a pair of elliptical or ovoid loops from a resilient and strong material. The current embodiment is designed to enable military soldiers to use as referred to in column 6 at line 56, a single unit having the ability to provide insect protection both in the field and in a field hospital, as well as rain protection which can double as a poncho.
In light of the Prior Art, the below-mentioned embodiment is provided to meet the needs as previously discussed.